


A Dangerous Encounter

by Jayyylmao



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Fucked Up, Furry, M/M, Muscles, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayyylmao/pseuds/Jayyylmao
Summary: So, Rusty is looking for something....different. He likes being taken advantage of, by people much larger and stronger than him.That's why he's here, right? To get what he wants. What he deserves.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	A Dangerous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless consensual non-con smut, and it's my kink. Don't like it, don't read it 😉

Step step, turn.

Step step, turn.

It takes a few seconds to realize that I'm pacing, but when I do, I force myself to stop. The last thing I want is to look suspicious to the other people walking by. A cold gust of wind causes my ears to flatten against my head, and I pull my hoodie around myself tighter.  
For an split second, I think this is stupid and It's all should should go home, text Luka and tell him that I can't go through with it.

The next moment, my ears perk to the sound of a car, parking in the alley just a block down from the raggedy apartment building I've been pacing outside. My tail swishes, a mixture of nerves and excitement fueling it.  
Moments later a giant tiger begins walking towards the building. Most of his body is obscured by a large peacoat, but I can see the basic outline of his arm muscles, causing me to stare.

He catches my eye with a snarl, hands shoved in his pockets. "Come." He says in a deep, gruff voice as he walks to the door.

Must be Luka. Immediately obeying, I'm dwarfed in his gargantuan shadow as he opens the door. My heart begins racing as I wonder all the things he'd concocted to do to me, and I hardly notice myself still following him all the way upstairs to his room. 

I can't help but sniff the air, smelling the must of the old apartment and the musk that the tiger gave off. He took off the peacoat at the door, revealing what I already knew to be true. He wore a short sleeved shirt under it, and ripped jeans, all of which accentuated his physique. He was brawny, but not overly so. Definitely my type.

He didn't say much, and it freaked me out a little. Turning to look me over, I flush under the attention. Once again, he growls a bit, yanking me by my hoodie sleeve into a dingy bedroom.

I whimper in shock, looking to him with concern in my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked in a light voice.  
"Shut the fuck up." Was his only response, taking the moment to grab my hoodie and yank it over my head. I really hope he didn't tear it, that's my favorite hoodie.  
I blush again, which seems to make him more angry, feeling all the more exposed. I feel a harsh slap on my cheek, wincing in pain. I stay quiet, feeling my body shiver.

Snickering softly, the tiger nods. “Good.” He grumbled, taking a quick step away from me, turning to lock the door.  
All at once, my heart begins pounding, and my dick twitches in my pants. Fuck, this is really happening. This giant tiger is going to do whatever he wants to me. And I am going to love it.

My thoughts don't exactly show on my face, a single tear rolling down my cheek. A toothy smile from the tiger shows that's exactly what he was looking for, making another move for me.

His hand around my throat did catch me off-guard. He never asked about choking. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment. I gasp and kick as he picks me up by the soft flesh of my throat, all but throwing me onto the bed.

Looking up again, I scramble to get off the bed, putting up a fight. It felt more natural that way. Fuck was I already getting hard though.

"Quit fucking moving!" He snarled, catching my ankle and roughly pulling me on top of the sandpaper-like covers. I already feel the harsh burn they left me with on my chest.

His foot holds me down and I feel like a bug, trying to scurry but going nowhere.

I can hear his grunt of approval, or perhaps it was just arousal, at my helpless movements.

I hear the noise of a belt being undone, and I shiver once more, feeling more and more excited as time goes on. When his foot lets me go, I turn to look at him, paw lazily stroking himself.

My eyes widen. This is a bigger dick than I've ever seen before, and I just hope he has lube. Grabbing a fistful of my thick cheek fur, he pulls me into a sitting position, causing me to whine loudly with the pain.   
He runs his claws against my scalp, scratching in a delightful way. I groan quietly, and he takes advantage of my open mouth, quickly shoving his cock halfway down my throat.

Gagging and choking on the instant intrusion, I look up to the other with worried eyes.

He looks down, all but laughing at my expression. I shut my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. Fuck, this was a lot.

His dick was already getting hard, stretching my mouth out more. I start breathing quickly through my nose as he starts thrusting into my mouth, grunts falling from his lips.

I whine lightly when he pulls away from me, after only about a minute, looking up to him once more, tent quite obvious in my own pants.

From the pleased noises he was making, he instantly growls once more, another slap hitting my cheek, hard enough to knock me over on the bed.

"You're a fucking slut." He shook his head. "Just a little whore for my cock." He said with a laugh, stroking himself again, using my spit to keep his strokes short and quick.

Whimpering again, I sit back up to look at him, eyes drifting over his body for a moment. I sniffle, tears welling up in my eyes again.

The tiger pets down my cheek, before grabbing my fur once more. I think I feel some ripping off my cheek as he turns me over. 

I'm painfully hard as he rips my pants off, only enough to expose my ass to him.

"No…" I say quietly, looking back to him with wide eyes. The game of cat and mouse is too enticing to resist, and I grind my hips into the bed.

The tiger smirks, even if I can't see it. He slaps my ass hard, leaving a deep red glow in his wake.

"Fucking slut." He laughs a little and grabs a bottle of lube from his bedside table. I hadn't noticed it before in my haze of nerves.

"Stop, please!" I cry out, earning another slap. I grip the sheets as the cold liquid is squirted on my ass and his cock, both of us hissing at the cool feeling.

His ears press back and he lines up, not giving much warning before pressing into me, stopping only about halfway through.

I moan out, not being able to do anything but make noises as I grind down again.

The tiger, however, takes this as another sign of me running, gripping claws into my hips and pulling me back. I’m basically speared on his dick, all the way to his balls.

We both cry out in pleasure, more of a grunt from him and more of a mewl from me.

He's fucking me, harder, quicker, rougher. I love every second of it, hardly able to think much anymore.  
He's panting and grunting, the wet slapping the loudest noise in my ears.

After a wonderful few minutes of him fucking me hard, I'm feeling close to my edge, even not having touched myself in the slightest. I whine quietly and grind my hips downward once more for that incredible friction.  
He's too distracted to notice, and I look back in time to see a toothy grin, ears pinned back. He roars out as he cums in my ass, and I moan out. The warm and spurting liquid is enough to make me cum just after, thrusting forward as my pants become soiled.

He pulls out abruptly, a few wayward squirts of his juice hit my back, and I turn to watch him leaving the room, throwing my hoodie back onto me in the process.

As I lay and pant, trying to catch my breath, my phone makes a tiny 'ping!' noise. I read it, and can't help but laugh.

'Where are you?' it reads, from Luka.


End file.
